Renesmee's Life
by ANIME-LUVER-425
Summary: Warning: idk how imma make it end so if i do something to make you upset and or mad ten im sorry. once again i dont own twilight or any of da characters...srry if i take to long to repost
1. Chapter 1

_Begging_

"Well this is it," My mom replied as we pulled into the parking lot of my New and First school ever, "You know you can change your mind sweetie." She said as she looked at me with sad eyes. I knew she was worried and truthfully so was I.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. My mother and father are Edward and Bella Cullen. I am three years old but I look fourteen and I have the mind of a 60 year old professor give a little maybe to my mind. I'm very….hm…. I guess you could say unique. I am one of the very few half vampire, half human's alive. About two years and 9 months ago my family was encountered with a life or death situation. And that was when we discovered there were others like me. I may be half human but I have no liking to their food. I prefer the blood from a freshly hunted prey. My family and I have never ever quenched our thirst with human blood nor will we ever; we prey on the critters and animals in the forest. I am finally going to a public school with fully human kids. I wanted to do this, not only to prove to my parents I can control myself when surrounded by so many temptations but also because I feel the need to get away from my daily supernatural life.


	2. How It Started

How It Started

"Please, please, please, mom, dad… I haven't left the house except to hunt and see grandpa and Sue. Why can't I go to public school?" I asked my parents with the saddest puppy dog face I could do.

"Because Nessie, sweetie you just aren't ready. We don't know yet if you can handle it. There will be just too many temptations for you. We-" I cut my mom off before she could finish, "But dad got to go for hundreds of years." I said sourly.

"Yes but I had to wait a 50 years before I could be comfortable to know for sure I wasn't going to hurt anyone, and you're only three years old. We can't have any huge exposure risks." My dad cut in.

"Well does that mean you guys have no trust in me? The same person who has been around human people her entire life and not even bit one of them. The same person who has caught scents of human multiple times while hunting yet never hurt them." I tried to say crossly but it came out more like a plea than me being cross.

"Fine, I will THINK about it but no promises, Renesmee." My mother replied as sternly as possible.

"Bella…" My father said under his breath. I guess he forgot there is no need to speak so quietly. Let alone no use, unless Charlie or Sue or some other human were here. "Renesmee go to your room so your mother and I can talk about this." My dad said as he glanced over at my mom (Bella).

I sighed. "Fine… As I walked by I touched my mom's face for a brief second. I know it's pointless to talk like this to anyone since my dad can read my mind. But I prefer to talk like this.

"Renesmee," My dad was glaring at me now, "Don't push it, I know what you're trying to do."

"Fine…" I sighed again as I stomped up the stairs to my room. "I'll probly be able to hear you anyhow!" I shouted as I slammed my door shut.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_(Edward [Father] and Bella [mother] conversation)_

"Now bells you know we can't let her go. You know that she isn't ready." Edward said with a serious expression.

"No…We don't know that for sure. We have never tried. I think that we should let her go. If she wants this bad enough to come down and ask she must really want it. And she must really want it because you know how many times we have told her that if she went to school she wouldn't be able to spend time with Jake." I replied as she tried convincing her husband that it might be a good idea.

"Bella, we can afford her to screw up. You know that if she does the _volturi_," My husband shook as he hesitated saying the name of the biggest not to mention probly strongest group of vampires alive, "well you know what they would do." He said, he was obviously too afraid to even think of what could happen.

"I know but can't we at least give it a try, for Renesmee's sake." I said with a pleading tone. I walked over to him and took his hands in mine and used all my strength to push away my shield. I let the pictures I imagined of Renesmee at school hanging out with friends and bringing her friend's home to meet us. I thought about how I wanted her to experience as normal of a life as she can. Since she won't ever get the chance her father and I got. To be totally human and live and have totally human friends without having to hide any big secret or anything.

"Fine, we will let her go. But if anything, anything at all starts getting out of hand supernatural or human wise we are pulling her out." My husband said then did a deep sigh. I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Before we knew it our daughter was there with a huge grin.

"Thank you mom, Thank you dad sooooooo much." She said as she hugged us both.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's all the commotion?" Jacob asked as he walked through our front door as if he lived here. Which he technically has been since the day I was born. He would be here day and night.

"JAKE!!!!! I shouted as I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. "Mom and dad are going to let me go to public school." I watched as his smile faded and he just answered with an, "oh".

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked with concern. "Aren't you excited? I mean we can still hang out it will just have to be outta school." I said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Well I'm gonna I just came to see what the happy shouts were for." He replied with the same sad look in his eyes.

"Come on Jake don't be like that. You know I have wanted this." I said as I used all my strength to pull him back toward me. He replied with a, "No really Billy doesn't know I left I don't wanna worry him."

"Well fine…" I replied, "I thought you were supposed to be happy when I am happy I thought that that was how imprinting worked but I guess not." I said reluctantly.

He sighed then turned to look at me, "No your right. And I am happy, I'm just gonna miss you while you're at school." He finished with a grin that I could just tell he wasn't sure. "Well like I said Billy doesn't know I'm gone and I don't wanna worry him so I'll talk to you guys later." He said as he walked out the door.

"Bye Jake." I said as I waved to him. Once he was out of sight I ran up to my room and shut the door behind me.

(_Knock, knock, knock)_

_"Who is it?" _I shouted, and the reply was "It's Alice, can I come in for just a minute."

I replied with a sigh then, "Fine…"

"Hey kiddo," She said as she entered my room. "So how is it going?" She asked me but then I saw her expression turn to worry as she realized the mistake she just did.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I grumpily said. She just looked at me and said, "You know that he does want you to be happy. And he is all for this even if it means that he can't see all day every day."

"Yeah I know that. I just don't want him to be upset with me that's all." I said as my expression turned from anger to sadness. "But sweetie he won't be upset with you. Haven't you realized how hard it is for him to do that for more than a minute." She said as comfortingly as she could.

"Your right I shouldn't be worried about that." I said as I looked at my feet that are dangling off the side of my bed.

"Nessie, are you sure that was what was bothering you?" She asked me. I turned my gaze at her for a second then I said, "No that isn't what I'm worried about. I'm afraid." I said as I watched as my aunt walked over and sat on the bed next to me. I felt her icy cold arms wrap around me but I didn't shiver. I was used to the change in temperature of Jake's and my skin compared to my families skin.

"Well what are you afraid of?" She asked soothingly. I leaned my head on her shoulder and said, " I'm afraid I won't fit in and I'll draw too much attention to myself. All I want to do is be normal like all the other kids I see playing and walking around outside."

"Well it is now up to you, do you want to go to school or not?" She asked as she patted my back. I turned to look at her and said, "Yes I want to, I've waited too long and worked too hard to convince my parents of letting me go so I am going."

Oh no…I should've told her I would think about it. I looked at her and she had a grin reaching from ear to ear. "Time to go shopping for new school clothes then!!!!" She said cheerfully. Crap…


End file.
